


A little joyride

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Jenson has a surprise for you when he picks you up from work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyOfTheNightMorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheNightMorse/gifts).



> Originally posted at Wattpad here https://www.wattpad.com/308951851-a-little-joyride

**Ping!**

  
You brush your hair out of your eyes and look at your phone to see a message from Jenson.

_What are you doing after work_?

You quickly type back a message

_I don't know, maybe have a takeaway and watch a movie?_

Your phone pinged again as Jenson replied.

_How bout I pick you up instead_?

You feel a smile grow on your face as you reply.

_Sounds good to me!_

* * *

As five pm rolled around you shut off your computer and stretched. You were tired and felt completely exhausted. Work this week had been hectic, but now you could relax as it was the weekend and Jenson was picking you up. You feel a rush of excitement go through you at the thought and you leave the office in a hurry, barely saying goodbye to your colleagues as you leave. You just couldn't wait to see Jenson!

You made a beeline to the exit and as you pulled open the front door, you saw him.

And what you saw took your breath away.

Jenson was smiling gently at you from the parking lot, casually leaning against the bumper of a McLaren P1.

You hear your colleagues talking to each other in shock but you don't even care. You just run straight to Jenson and into his warm hug.

Jenson hugs you tightly to him and then lets you go to press a gentle kiss to your forehead "hey there" he says gently "ready to go?"

You nod eagerly and he chuckles warmly, walking with you to the front of the car. She's a real beauty and your hand trials along her side as you make your way to the passenger door. Jenson quickly walks in front of you to open the door and bows before you "after you M'lady"

You giggle at him and make to go into the car, but before you do you turn back to your gaping colleagues and wave at them. Some struggle to return the wave, too stunned by the car in front of them.

You quickly get into the car and Jenson shuts your door before running over to the driver door and opening it, quickly settling into the driver's seat.

You quickly do up your seatbelt and look at Jenson to see he's doing the same. "Where are we going?" You ask him.

Jenson grins at you and gives you a wink "it's a surprise"

You roll your eyes and fake groan "I don't like surprises, Jense"

_"_ You'll like this one" he promises you, before leaning over in his seat to give you a gentle kiss "I know how hard you've been working recently, and I just wanted to treat you for once"

You smile up at him "oh you don't have to do that!" You say.

"I do" he says as he shifts the car into gear and leaves the parking lot. The car is in electric mode so you don't hear a thing as he pulls into the late day traffic. People look out of their cars in shock as they see the car pull in beside them, some even take photos.

_"_ I need to treat you" Jenson continues as he taps the steering wheel impatiently "because you are an amazing person and you need to know that"

You blush and look down "I'm not special" you say, keeping your gaze lowered.

"You are to me" Jenson replies as the lights go green. He flashes you a dorky grin and says "lights out and away we go!"

You giggle at his stupid joke and look at him, his face is so full of love for you that it almost takes your breath away.

You turn to look out of the window, excitement building in you as Jenson turns the car towards the motorway.

Wherever Jenson is taking you must be pretty special, but you yourself feel even more special just sitting in a car with a man that truly thinks you are amazing

* * *

  
And it does turn out to be somewhere special. Because Jenson takes you both to the place you first met and proposes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
